


golden sand

by sylvenon



Series: Kenma/Hinata [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Beaches, Established Relationship, Gentle Kissing, M/M, Swimming, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-08
Updated: 2017-07-08
Packaged: 2018-11-29 06:21:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11434974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sylvenon/pseuds/sylvenon
Summary: Shoyo loves swimming and Kenma can't help but smile.





	golden sand

"Kenma!" His boyfriend cried, waist deep in the crystal blue waters. Kenma waved from under his umbrella, staring out into the open ocean. Shoyo walked back to shore, struggling, but getting there. "Why don't you come swim?" He asked, squatting down, hand's wrapped around his knees. His bright orange hair was near blinding from the sun beating down above. 

"That would mean getting wet." Kenma said, offering Shoyo a bottle of water. 

"Where's the wrong in that?" Shoyo asked, but took the water. 

"I wouldn't be able to watch." 

"You would be able to join." Shoyo took a drink of water. 

"I can't swim." 

"That's a lie." Shoyo stared at him, with honest brown eyes. "You can't keep this up, Kenma. Sooner or later, you'll have to come swimming with me." Shoyo said. 

"Is that a threat?" 

"A promise." Shoyo stood and jogged back to the water, diving in and was swallowed by the ocean. Kenma curled tighter into himself. The ocean. It was huge. And terrifying. It was so open, you had no idea what could be under you. But just like always, Shoyo dove in head first, not bothering with such silly thoughts. He appeared moments later, further out. Kenma smiled, stood and ran to join him. Shoyo yelled from his spot and disappeared again, as Kenma stepped into the water. He appeared, a few feet away, dripping wet and grinning like an idiot. "Told you." 

"Yeah." Kenma couldn't deny it. Shoyo had a way of convincing him. He smiled wider. Not that he was complaining. 


End file.
